


Arcana Fiction Dump

by itsbunbunhun



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, First time writing, Fluff, I will probably rewrite these often, M/M, Multi, Occasional angst, Polyamory, Things might get hot and heavy eventually, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbunbunhun/pseuds/itsbunbunhun
Summary: This is a place to organize all the Arcana fan fictions I've never published. These are dedicated to Kiana. She doesn't have an account but she should make one. Make one Kiana. Make an account.
Relationships: Asra/Julian/Nadia, Asra/Nadia, Julian/Nadia, asra/julian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. A Brief Introduction

A brief introduction is in order. I have absolutely no idea how to use this website and I just have a lot of ideas I want to get out of my system. So good luck to anyone who reads this.


	2. An Afternoon Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are in Asra's shop. All is calm, all is bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, and I really just think it's neat.

Asra, Julian and Nadia had a hot cup of chamomile tea with some thyme from Asra's meager garden outside their shop they had harvested earlier that day. Being a warm and sunny day, the light that poured in through the colored window shown through onto the impressive pile of pillows that overtook the back corner of the shop. The sounds of the busy crowd lulled in the distance outside the shop, vendor's slowing down as the day was beginning to come to close.

Nadia was gently petting Faust, humming a soft Prakran tune her father used to sing to her in her youth, enjoying the feel of Faust's soft, cool scales against her hand.

Asra was outside the room picking up after the mess that had accumulated from all the late night arrivals that had begun to come to their little shop, smiling at all the new vials and herbs they had acquired through the process.

Julian, ever the night owl, had already managed the curl up onto the softest pile of pillows he could gather and gently snored away as the other two shared a soft chuckle, teasing about the small trail of drool that would eventually stain one of Asra's many pillows, jokingly deciding whether or not to charge him for it when he awoke. Faust smiled and enjoyed the warmth of love and friendship she could feel from their bond as she slithered off to another part of the shop to reclaim a spot in the sunlight that came into through the small window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the shop layout would allow for this to happen but I would like to think it would.


	3. Subtle Stubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra has left on another trip, Julian has been researching too much, Nadia is pleasantly confused.

It wasn't often that Julian would stop shaving for long enough to develop stubble, but he had worked through so many days and nights without noticing the passage of time that it too, of course had happened without his noticing. Without Asra around to remind him to take a break, he hadn't noticed that his workaholic tendencies were rearing their ugly heads again. Thankfully for the distracted doctor, a certain countess had decided to go check up on him to assure herself that he would take care of himself this time. He had to, especially after the chewing out Asra had given him last time. He may be a masochist but there was no way he would want to get yelled at like that by the magician again.

Knocking on his door, Nadia noticed it was slightly ajar and took it as a sign that the good doctor was awake and probably just about in his study, too far or too immersed in his work to notice that she had called him. Just as she had suspected, Julian was haphazardly seated in his desk chair muttering on about some medical nonsense and scribbling furiously into a notebook on his lap.

"Have you taken a single break since Asra left?"

The sudden voice was enough to shock Julian out of chair and onto the floor in a sudden wave of papers. "Nadia! Why didn't you tell me you were here?" His blush was faint but present, and it was almost impossible to not laugh at the lanky man as he quickly tried to pick up the papers that now populated the majority of his study's floor.

"I tried knocking but it seems you wouldn't haven't have noticed anyway."

They exchanged bashful smiles as she helped him up. It was then that she noticed the soft trail of stubble that had began to grow on his slim face. "Heavens, you really haven't been caring for yourself, have you?" Julian gave himself a quick look over before facing the countess again with a baffled expression. "What do you mean? Do I have something on my face?"

He reached up only to be met by the gentle rasp against his bare hands. Instead of the shock Nadia had experienced earlier, Julian puffed his chest out and smirked. "Does it suit me? I finally look the part of a rugged pirate now, don't I?" His bravado fell into the sounds of his laughter as he rubbed his chin in thought, thinking of where he might have a mirror to inspect his new found hair better.

"Please tell me you are not intending on keeping it. Julian please, it's unsightly." Though her words were harsh, Julian knew Nadia was teasing him.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it'll grow on you, my _dearest_ countess!" He laughed and embarrassed her, making sure to rub his cheeks affectionately on hers, causing Nadia to burst into laughter as well. "Stop that at once, Julian! It feels like a small bear has attacked my face!" The duo continued on until Julian reluctantly agreed that it was time to take a break from his research and to take the time to shave among other things.

While Nadia would not admit it, she did like Julian's stubble. But only a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt Julian could actually grow a full beard but the idea of him having stubble is almost endearing.


	4. Romp at the Rowdy Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suggestive turn of events after one too many drinks at the Rowdy Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD
> 
> But it's also inspired by an original drawing from the Making of the Arcana book, and the fact that Asra is a light weight and Julian is very much not.

Julian and Asra would come home to the shop after a drink at the Rowdy Raven, but Asra would be in quite the frisky mood from the drinks he had. Was it the one with elder flower or the eye ball? Julian couldn't remember for the life of him, then again, Asra _had_ always been a light weight.

"Hey Ilya? You're a doctor, right? I have this thing I want you to check out." Asra said slyly, slurring only a little at the end.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? I didn't see you fall, did you bump into something while I carried you? Oh gosh, I-I am so sorry, Asra-!" He looked the young magician over making sure there were no obvious bruises or blood he may miss in the dim candle light of the shop. Pulling the doctor closer, Asra guides his hand gently over his lower chest until it reach the increasing hard bulge in their pants causing Julian to gasp and become quite red.

"This is what I need you to check out, Ilya-" Asra whispered heatedly into Julian ear as he leaned into the smaller man's frame so as to hide his growing blush. Oh how Asra loved his blush. It would spread through him like a fire would a chimney, and with only one outlet left to let out the smoke, "-So what would you say, in your _very_ professional opinion, doctor? Can you help me out?"

Julian did not miss the slight rasp in the magician's voice, leaning into the increasingly heated touch, cupping him in a moment of sudden courage. The lewd moan Asra let out was more than enough to send Julian into a whiny frenzy, kissing his way down Asra's neck as he was led by the smaller magician down onto the cloud of pillows beneath them.

Let's just say, neither could walk straight the next morning but both for _very_ different reasons.


	5. A Welcome Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia seems stressed. Asra can help relieve some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another spicy one! This time with Asra and Nadia.  
> Nothing super explicit though.

It was a sunny afternoon in Nadia's study, the countess sorting through a plethora of important documents that didn't seem to be able to wait. Her casual dress was the only comfort she had at the time, not knowing that a certain magician had managed to sneak under her desk as she squinted at the nearly illegible writing of the courtiers.

The sudden yelp was hardly dignified, especially for a lady of her standing but it did nothing to deter Asra as he rested his head on her lap, rubbing lightly against her thigh like a mischievous cat. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep stressing like this, Nadi." The slight purr in their tone was clear that they would not be letting her get back to work any time soon, so taking a deep breath, Nadia set the documents down on her desk and gently began playing with the curly strands on their hair.

"And what brings you here today? I though you would be off on another adventure by now." She smiled down at them gently, with a loving tease to her voice. "Not to mention my study door was _locked_ last I checked."

Asra simply chuckled and sat a little more firmly on his knees to better leverage himself onto her lap, crossing his arms over it and straightening his posture a bit to better look into her eyes. "Well I sensed you could use some company today." They simply smiled up to her and played with the hem of her emerald shawl, tracing the embroidered golden patterns on it while she hummed in a quite agreement. She had been wishing for something to whisk her away from her current mountain of paper work.

"I shall have some tea brought to us. Will lavender do?" Asra merely nuzzled closer to her as he softly responded. "I think I have a better idea on how to help you relax." The tease in their voice did not go over her head as she grinned coyly. "I think I shall enjoy your suggestion then, dear magician."


End file.
